


Wolf girl. Galactic Assassin

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Assassin Arya, Badass Arya, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Older Arya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arya has the whole galaxy at her disposal. She can go anywhere and kill anyone. But who will she after first? Will she end up his slave. What will she have to wear?A short story and my first crossover. I hope you enjoy.Please leave a comment and let me know who else she should go after.





	1. Arrival

Getting on the transport to the palace had been easy. It seemed there was some sort of party every seven lunar days that went on almost until the next one. That meant space truckloads of food and drink from all around the galaxy had to be delivered. It also meant large rotations of staff because while droids could do most of the work to provide the entertainment her quarry liked to have real beings to deliver those services.

And sometimes it turned out they were not volunteers.

Which was why Arya was heading to the palace to commit her most challenging assassination yet. Many had tried and failed. Even if it was just known you’d taken a bounty on his head meant others would be hunting you down before you even reached the planet. Not that anyone was stupid enough to make such a bounty public.  Those who wanted this individual killed would only hire discreetly if they wanted to avoid being hunted themselves.

Arya had been hired by one of these more cautious individuals. His trade routes were being shattered by attacks, and unless he acted, then he would be out of business. She was surprised the man could still pay the amount offered but took the job anyway. Mainly because he’d agreed to pay twenty-five thousand credits as a retainer which was money she needed to complete the job. Her real motive was vengeance for the family of one of those taken the palace against her will.

They had come to her after their daughter had been snatched from a pleasure cruise that had been passing through the system. As far as they knew she had been taken to the palace but had later been killed. They wanted vengeance but had no money to pay the likes of Arya. Now they wouldn’t need to.

After the cost of transport to the planet, she’d used some of the money to gear up and smuggle weapons inside the crates heading to the palace. Her cover was she’d always wanted to be part of the palace staff because there were rumours some of them got picked to sing or dance for the great one himself. So she let it be known she was really a dancer looking for a break. The parties were well known for hiring the top musicians, dancers and acrobats from around the galaxy. Even if some of the material was not to every guest’s taste or understanding.

As the transporter powered up its engines and roared off across the desert to the palace Arya held on tight to the harness to avoid being flung about in the hold. Others were clinging to the sides that were either workers or people not able to afford proper passage. Some were being paid to transport the goods before they would return to their home where Arya could see others were not there under by their own will.

Three young women and two men were shackled together with chains. Two of the women were sobbing while the other stared at her feet with a stony expression. They were all human. Arya knew her target had a particular fondness for human flesh. With the tension between the republic and the empire pulling more and more resources away from regular security operations, vast swathes of the galaxy were becoming a free for all.

All the better for Arya to work her trade but horrific when humans like the ones chained together were snatched from their homes to become the playthings of some of the worst scum in the galaxy.

This kill might be the most difficult she’d ever attempted, but Arya knew it would also be the most satisfying.

After only twenty minutes flying time the transporter slowed and slid into the lower landing bay of the large circular structure which served as the palace. Droids and other workers swarmed aboard the hold to lift out the many various crates. Gamorrean guards stomped aboard to retrieve the prisoners. Arya had seen the green-skinned creatures before, but the two that came aboard seemed particularly nasty with their sharpened teeth and hoard of piercings. One of them caught her staring and snarled.

Arya pulled her cloak lower down her head before taking hold of one side of the crates she knew her stuff was in. After dragging it with another worker across the cargo bay, they dumped it on a motorised trolley before inspection.

This was one of the most vital moments for Arya. If they found her items, then it could all be over. At best, it would make her task almost impossible. At worst they would realise it was hers and she would probably never leave the palace alive. There wasn’t any point trying to bribe the Gamorrean doing the inspection. While the creatures would quite happily take any money being offered, often after some haggling, they would then promptly report the offending person and have them thrown into the cells.

While one guard levered open the crate, another moved over to inspect Arya. First, he waved a wand up and down her body before he peered into the hood of her cloak. He sniffed at her face. Then pulled at her cloak.

“Take it off.” He grunted.

“What?”  Arya replied. Though it was not an unexpected request.

“Take off the cloak human girl.”

Slipping her hand beneath the folds of the brown cloak Arya undid the ties before throwing back the hood and letting the cloak fall to the floor. Beneath she was wearing a body-hugging leather tunic which came halfway down her thighs together with knee-high boots of the same colour. Her arms and shoulders were bare allowing her long dark hair to flow over them.

“Spread your arms.” Arya did as she was bid and the Gamorrean leaned in and began sniffing at her again. This time going all around her body while one of his thick hands made an effort to pat her down. She knew their sense of smell was acute and they could often smell the materials that went into making weapons.

She noted two other guards had sauntered over to join their comrades while the one who was supposed to be searching the create was also looking over muttering something in their own language.

“Take it off.” The guard was back in front of Arya and pointed at her tunic.

“I’ve got work to do.” Arya sighed. This was something she’d been warned about when making a few enquiries about getting on board. Gamorrean guards had a thing about the pink flesh of human women and as a new girl was more than likely to get picked upon for a more thorough search. If the flesh was unencumbered, the smell was so much stronger for the Gamorrean and was like some sort of delicacy.

Not that she was the only one. Arya could see the five prisoners had all been stripped down. Though one of the men was lying on the floor bleeding from his mouth.

“Search first. Then work.” The guard said prodding her in the chest.

“Okay.” Arya began to unbutton the buttons of her tunic. She did so slowly keeping her eye on the guard who should have been searching the crate. The droids that were moving the trollies to the storage compartments were nearly at hers.

“Hurry up.” As she got to the last few buttons, Arya found her tunic hauled forward, so they burst apart. She pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with the cloak. Above her boots, she was only wearing dark red panties. She saw the guard's eyes focus in on her breasts which made no attempt to cover. Behind them, she could see the droids collect her crate and begin to haul it away.

“Happy now,” Arya said holding her hands up before turning around to give them a good look. The guard came forward and sniffed her again.

“You may pass.” The guard grunted and moved on to the person behind her.

Arya reached down and pulled her clothes back on. Not bothering to do up the tunic she wrapped herself in the cloak and once more covered her head. Before they could change their minds, she hurried to the compartments where the crates were being taken. Knowing it would be near the kitchens.

A few moments later she was passed the cargo area and in the central area.

The first part of her mission was a success.

Arya and her weapons were in the palace of Jabba the Hutt.

And she was going to kill him.


	2. Making Plans

“Come on you lazy bitch. Get lifting.” Despite the hours of training Arya had put in to make sure she was ready for anything, the first day working in the palace had been tough. All the crates and goods had to be emptied, and their contents carried around the palace by hand. It appeared there were important guests coming for the party at the weekend. Jabba wasn’t in the palace as he had gone to greet them. Arya had heard that part of the festivities would be going on the giant barge across the desert where it was rumoured slaves were tossed into the pit of Sarlacc to be sucked in and digested over a thousand years.

Despite the plethora of droids, it seemed servants and slaves were used to carry the belongings to the rooms. This suited Arya as it gave her time to explore the palace. After the first day, Arya was also able to sneak out of the sleeping quarters and locate the skiff that would be used when they went over the desert.

She considered this would be her best chance of completing the kill and getting away. There were pods on the skiff some of the guests would use for joyriding. They only had a short range, but it would be enough to escape into the mountains where she would be able to hike to safety. Having hung around the storage areas, Arya had retrieved her smuggled items from the crate. There were two sets of weapons. One she stashed on the skiff while the other she concealed among the high curtains that adorned the throne room where the main entertainment took place. If there was a chance to make a kill in the palace, then she knew she would have to take it. But escape would be a lot harder. She had with her a small but highly potent flash bomb that would offer the cover she needed.

Over the following two days, she was worked to the bone as Bib Fortuna made sure the palace and their rooms were in the best possible shape for the guests. While working hard, Arya kept her head down as much as possible. Even biting her lip when she was struck numerous times by the guards for not moving quickly enough. She knew that hitting back would see her shipped off or even worse. Arya had already seen the male slave, after collapsing because they hadn’t given him any water, killed and thrown into a massive stew that was served up the guards and the Jabba’s pet Rancor. Arya had heard the beast that lived in the caves below the palace, but not yet seen it. One of the dancing girls had told her that if they didn’t dance well enough, they were thrown into the pit.

Arya decided she didn’t want to sing or dance anymore.

It was obvious when Jabba was returning because everyone in the palace started to rush round in a panic. Even the droids seemed to be stressed as the hulking ship Jabba used for planet travel lowered to just above the sand and hovered into a custom made docking bay at the base of the palace.

Curious, Arya made her way with some of the other staff who peered over one of the balconies to watch the ship come to rest. After a few moments, a large ramp hissed as it lowered and the first of the inhabitants descended. While Arya was used to the eclectic mix of races the Empire had to offer she thought the collection of guests now entering the palace were the strangest and vilest she’d ever seen. She knew some of them were sick warrior races who liked nothing more than causing pain and it made Arya wonder what Jabba was plotting. It was well known his legendary parties was a place where all manner of underhand deals were made.

Then she saw Jabba himself. The slug-like creatures with thick leathery skin came smoothly down the ramp riding on a flat disc that looked as if it could barely carry his weight. The disc hovered just above the ground allowing it to drift easily over any uneven parts. It was the first time Arya has seen her quarry in the flesh, and though she was prepared, she knew he was going to be difficult to kill. Not just because of his guards, but the skin and blubber allowed him a level of protection humans didn’t. Arya also understood the disc could create an instant force field if it detected any sort of missile or blaster attack.

Which was why Arya had been a lot more creative in her plans to kill Jabba the Hutt.


	3. Serving Girl

Arya was frustrated. The first day of the party Jabba was hosting saw her working in the background and not able to do scope out of her target. While she had a good understanding of the palace layout, she needed more information on Jabba’s habits while in the palace. From what she could work out he had a position at the head of the main room where he spent most of his time on his hover disk as slaves tended to his every need. But apart from one brief glimpse while hauling a cartoon of Gamorrean juice for the guards, Arya had seen little of value, and the party was already in full swing on the second day.

“We need more people on the floor.” It Hazim who was shouting. He had been running the kitchens and staff since arriving with the party. Almost human, Arya had realised he was a sadistic bastard and made sure she kept out of his way. Another of the slaves she’d seen on the way to the palace and both been thoroughly abused by the ugly man before her body had also been added to a giant stew for the guards. Arya had learnt you never volunteered for anything, even if it seemed a better job than you had because it would draw attention to yourself. And even as a paid worker that wasn’t a good idea.

“We need servers you vermin. I need girls on the floor.” Hazim prowled the kitchen floor her arms outstretched displaying their plethora of tattoos on his grey skin.

“I’ll do it.” Arya raised her hand and instantly shocked faces looked at her. She saw some realise she was new and shrugged; probably thinking a newb wouldn’t know not to volunteer. But Arya knew what she was doing. If she was going to scope out the kill, she needed to be where Jabba was, and if it meant putting herself forward then so be it.

“You.” Hazim prodded her in the chest when she stepped up. Arya had deliberately dressed down at the palace. Her hair was tied tightly back, and she wore a plain tunic with brown trousers and black leather boots. While she could have used a face, Arya knew that no-one on Tattonie would ever have heard of Arya Stark never mind recognise her. And then there were times like this when her own good looks could be of use.

Arya unclipped her hair and let the auburn tresses fall around her shoulders. “Yes me.”

Hazim’s eyes lit up, and he prodded her again. “You will do. Oola get her an outfit. Whatever we have will do for now.” Th blue-skinned girl who always seemed to a be a butt of Hazim’s abuse nodded and scurried off.

“Get undressed,” Hazim said.

“What here?”

“Get on it with it.” He prodded pressed his finger harder against he breast. Arya had to calm her instinct to grab the grey arm and break it in multiple places.

She took a deep breath and for the second time in the palace undressed in front of its staff. While she could tell there were a few glances being made her way, most of her fellow workers were hurrying about their tasks still trying not to be noticed.  Dropping the tunic on the floor, she kicked off her boots and slid the trousers down her legs until she was able to step out of them. Oola returned with a light grey garment as Arya stood in her underwear.

Hazim took the garment and muttered. “It will have to do. Get something better for her tomorrow.” He chastised Oola. “These are honoured guest not just trader scum.” He gave the blue girl a clip round the side of her head with enough force to knock her over before turning back to Arya.

“Take it off.”

Arya took a deep breath as Hazim gripped the top of one of her bra cups and yanked it down to expose the breast beneath. There was a laughing grunt from two of the Gamorrean guards sitting eating at one of the tables set aside for them on their breaks. While considering the best way for Hazim to be killed Arya reached around and unhooked her bra before it was added to the pile on the floor.

“Now put this on and go and clear the tables. Those nearest the front first. You got it.” The prodding was back as he handed over the garment, painfully poking his finger into her left breast.

“Yes, sir.” She gave a mock salute. Stepped back and hauled what turned out to be a very short sleeveless dress over her head before heading out into the main throne room. It took some re-adjustment to cover as much of her as she could with the dress. Any bending over would reveal her panties and the fabric was so thin the outline of her ample nipples was clearly visible.

It was the smell that hit Arya first as she passed down the narrow corridor into the throne room. There was an inkling of it in the passageway itself, which was filled with other servers rushing back and forth delivering and retrieving. But nothing could prepare her for the thick haze that hovered in the room and the eye-stinging stench of various things being burned and smoke. A band was beating away some thrash metal while in the central part of the throne room two humans fought with clubs as guests bayed with bloodlust and gambled on the outcome.

Other guests were entrenched in conversation at their custom-made tables or swaying as they allowed various drugs to send them into a mind-altered state.

For a moment Arya became dizzy, and she was forced to grip a nearby table.

“You'll get used to it.” A male server stopped and patted her on the shoulders. “It will sting your eyes most of the night but just breathe it in, and it will calm you. It’s a blessed relief if you ask me.” The man took a huge breath before heading off between the tables with a seemingly light step. He was only wearing a thong, and his oiled muscles glistened in the flickering lights that pulsated around the throne room. The hand of some creature Arya didn’t recognise reached out and grabbed his buttocks. The man turned, smiled and then allowed himself to be scooped up onto the creatures lap.

Blinking away the tears as she managed to get a grip on herself Arya’s gaze was drawn back to the front of the room, just beyond where the men were fighting. The deep boom of laughter sounded, and the unmistakable figure of Jabba could be seen through the gloom. Between laughs, he would open his mouth as a naked woman chained around her neck reached into a giant vat and pulled out some creatures she then dropped into his disgusting mouth. There was another naked slave in front of him, pinned by his thick leathery tale.

“Get to work girl.” The voice of Hazim as he shoved her so hard she would have sprawled onto the floor had she not been a master of her own balance. Then, as instructed, she moved to the front tables and began to clear away the various drinking vessels that had been piled high as they were emptied. As she picked up as many as she could carry and made to turn back toward the passageway Arya realised she was now only a few metres away from her target.


	4. Arya has a Plan

It took all Arya’s deft ability to dance and pirouette around the main throne to avoid the various hands, trunks or tentacles that wanted to explore her body. It was usually as her hands were full and unable to swat them away so easily that they crept up her skirt or under the Spartan top she’d been given after the first day. More than once she’d considered the weapons still hidden in the room and imagined slicing off an appendage or two to teach them a lesson.

Arya discovered, however, that it didn’t do to be too aggressive in avoiding the guests. After on incident of pulling away from a pirate captain who had been trying to keep her on his lap she’d poured the remnants of the empties she was carrying over his head. A moment later Bib Fortuna had been next to them hissing his apology as the large tentacle on his head seemed to roll about in anger. After trying to wipe up what she’d spilt Arya spent the rest of the night as the sole waitress for the table and having to endure the pirate’s captain groping under her short skirt.

She was beginning to understand why the others told her to suck in as much of the smoke as she could. Or to sink the dregs of some of the drinks as it took the edge off. It didn’t matter what gender or colour you were, or that you weren’t even of the same species. They all wanted to humiliate the serving staff in some way.

Of course, it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as some of the others were suffering. While there were fighting matches between trained warriors sporting all manner of weapons many were between reluctant slaves, with the loser being dropped into the pit below the throne room and to be devoured. Once Arya saw two slaves who refused to fight. Both fell screaming into the mouth of Rancor. Even a dance troop who were not deemed to have been sexy enough were fed to the beast. Though only after they’d been stripped and humiliated for the audience's pleasure.

For all the rumours Arya had heard about Jabba the Hutt they were nothing compared to the reality. There had been a faint hope for her friend’s family that they might still have been alive. It was clear there was no chance of that. Few slaves survived on of Jabba’s parties.

Arya tried to focus on her own plans to distract her from the terrible events unfolding around her. She knew they would be going out on the barge soon. Another load of slaves were being delivered for the sole purpose of being fed to Sarlaac as the culmination of a terrible orgy. Not all the guests were staying as there were some commanders who had work to do.  While Arya had thought that might be an ideal opportunity with fewer guards and access to the pods to escape she found out being chosen as staff for the barge wasn’t something anyone wanted. One of the younger men told her that all staff had to be naked and be willing to perform for those special guests that had chosen them for the voyage. He’s said there were some that would volunteer as they were only here for the pay. Arya could imagine who they were as she’d noticed some of the staff were not concerned about being groped by the guest. She’d seen more than one having full intercourse with any manner of beings present.

So unless Arya wanted to become an engineer and work below decks, she knew she was going to have to kill Jabba before then. And she had a plan. Having noticed how by the end of the night where were many collapsed guests who count’ make it back to their quarters scattered around the room out cold. Jabba himself would be asleep in his usual place on his disc, while the guards were pretty out of it themselves.

The next night Arya decided she would head back into the throne room, gather her weapons and take out Jabba. With a few well-placed grenades it would cover her run to the hanger where she would find to transport to escape on.

As she settled down in her narrow bunk, Arya was pleased she only had to spend one more night in the awful place.


	5. Things don't go so well

“Get off me you bastard.” In a thoughtless moment, Arya snatched the sharp knife from the table and drove into the creatures’ neck. The stupid green Rodian had been bothering her all night since she’d been assigned its table. It was made worse by the Spartan clothing they’d been forced to wear for the last night before the party headed off on the barge.

A thin metal belt around Arya’s waist held two lengths of cloth that hung down in front and behind to cover her modesty. It meant her lithe legs were exposed up each side to the gold belt. While the white cloth was weighted to make sure it hung right to the floor it didn’t take much for roaming green hands to expose as much as they wanted.

A similar colour chain hung around her neck holding up the thin material which only just covered her breasts before it was attached to the top of the metal belt. Arya knew many of the other serving girls had given up trying to retain their modesty. The men fared no better. They wore a similar metal ring around their waists but only sported one piece of cloth hanging halfway down to their thighs. From behind they were completely exposed.

Luckily for the Rodian bounty hunter, its thick scaled skin deflected most of the blade. Even then it was enough for a light green liquid to leak out onto its brown leather tunic. As the knife clattered to the floor, Arya realised she’d made a mistake and cursed her impetuosity. But it had been hard enough to ignore the constant groping from him and is equally disgusting table mates, tearing off her top as he tried to pull her onto his lap made her snap.

Arya backed off as all the Rodian around the table looked on in astonishment. She glanced to where here weapons were stashed and then looked at the guards who were only just beginning to realise what had happened. The Rodian went for his blaster as Arya leapt aside and tried to rush through the throng of partygoers to get to her hiding place. If she could cause enough confusion, there might still be a chance for her to escape.

But the mass of people was too much, and arms grabbed her, stopping her progress before two Gamorrean guards stepped in and took her. Arya pivoted on one foot and tried to strike one of the guards in its exposed belly. The creature grunted, and for a moment Arya thought she might have an opening. Until the other guard prodded her with his shock stick.

The jolt smashed through her body. It rendered her helpless,  although she could feel her arms and legs shaking. Both guards gripped her from either side and lifted her off her feet so they could direct her to the front of the throne room. The band was still playing, but all eyes were now on the serving girl being presented to Jabba the Hutt.

Right before the quivering mass of her quarry Arya couldn’t help but curse the fact she was so close to Jabba but with no chance of killing him. Instead, she was barely dressed and pinned by two hulking guards ready to shock her again should she show any sign of resistance.

To her right the Rodian also approached Jabba, screaming obscenities in Arya’s direction as he did so. Next, to Jabba, a golden droid stepped forward and raised its hand. Arya had heard the others call the droid C3PO. Apparently, it was some kind of translator.

“His excellency Jabba demands silence,” C3PO said. The Rodian kept muttering under its breath. “Bring the girl here.” The guards stepped forward, taking Arya with them until she was stood on the disc her legs pressed against the lower body of Jabba. The creature leaned forward, and Arya felt hot breath pass over her that was drenched with the stink of rotting fish. She couldn’t help but wrinkle her face up in disgust.

The from Jabba’s mouth a thick rubbery tongue protruded and licked the side of her face. Arya tried to back away, but the guards pushed her head forward allowing Jabba to run his tongue down the other side of her face and down between her exposed breasts.

He then moved back and barked in a language Arya didn’t understand.

“The Mighty Jabba likes the girl's spirit,” C3PO said.

“The girl stabbed me.” The Rodian hissed. “I demand her.”

“It does you no good to make demands of his highness.” C3PO admonished the Rodian in a haughty voice. Jabba laughed and spoke some more.

C3PO listened then nodded. “If you want her then you must fight her and take her by force. But if you lose then Rancor is hungry. The mighty Jabba says the girl is not yours to have without a fight.”

The Rodian squawked for a moment in its own language. Looked at Arya. Then laughed displaying its long thin tongue before spitting at Arya with contempt. “Then I will fight her.”

Jabba gave another chuckle that saw his whole body before clapping his hands together and barking out instructions.

Not for the first time in her life Arya was going to fight a Rodian.


	6. The fight is on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to see what skills she has. Place your bets.

The crowd surged forward. They were shouting in all manner of languages and bets were being placed on who would win or who would be eaten, though few thought Arya stood a chance. The band hadn’t stopped pumping out the music, still trying to add to the atmosphere with more rapid beats.

Circling fighting area Arya tried to take stock of the situation. The floor to the pit below them and been partially opened, and a thick, stinking smell of rotting flesh was stinging her nostrils. The Rodian had the choice of hurling her into the pit or taking her for himself. Arya only had one aim. Throw the creature to the ravenous beast waiting below.

Her green skinned opponent was stripped to the waist like Arya but had been allowed to go into the bout with a knife.  Arya had nothing. But as he circled with her she could detect the arrogance that would be the creatures undoing. She knew the Rodian’s plan would be to subdue and take her. To teach the human a lesson. He’d already been boasting about what he would do to her, and that she would then be given to his friends so everyone could have some entertainment.

Arya remained silent and concentrated on watching his form. While the Rodian was dismissing her threat, she was observing the way his scaled feet moved across the floor. Every nuanced ripple of his muscle was noted until Arya was able to predict when the weight would shift from one leg to another.

The creature mocked.  Arya learned.

Throughout her training and career, her most significant lesson was how others would look on her as a weak woman and underestimate her skills. Few Arya came upon ever believed the capabilities the young woman had. Until it was too late.

A giant gong was struck by a blue trunked creature signifying the match was to begin. The Rodian lurched forward looking to grab Arya with both arms. She allowed him close before stepping aside so he blundered by. Backing away slowly she turned and took up a helpless stance. Glancing this way and that as though she was looking for a way to escape.

The Rodian came again. He tried to go a little lower; to scoop her up. Again Arya waited long enough to allow him to think he might have her before throwing herself to the floor. The Rodian roared and followed her. Arya rolled aside. It looked clumsy. Her moves seemed desperate, but she was easily keeping out of his range.

The creature brought the knife into play. He was mad. Being made to look a fool by a pale white human. Leaping forward the Rodian slashed out with the blade. Arya jumped back but when she landed the floor was moving as the gap to the pit was widened to add to the excitement. Her foot caught in the wooden slats, and she tumbled backwards. The Rodian had managed to stay on its feet and jumped towards her, one foot trapping part of the skirt that hung down from the belt as Arya tried to slither away.

Unable to move backwards Arya spun her body around as the green creature looked to fall on her. She avoided him mostly but took a blow to the side of the head as she wriggled from under him. Shaking her head Arya flipped herself to her feet. The front of the skirt had ripped off, and there was a shout of approval from the crowd at her exposure.

The creature also climbed back up. He called out in triumph holding the ripped part of her clothing for all to see.

Arya attacked.

Having seen the weakness in his stance, she slid low and struck the back of his knee with both feet. Unprepared the Rodian offered no defence, and Its knee collapsed sending it sprawling to the floor near the edge of the gap. There was a shocked gasp from the crowd as bounced back on her feet and went in for another attack.

More credits changed hands as the betting intensified. Some were seeing the Arya’s moves and realising she had some skills. The one-sided fight was getting interesting.

Arya drove her barefoot towards the prone creatures face. Her heel struck home but scaled skin was bone hard. The Rodian recovered, snaking out a hand to grab Arya’s leg. She twisted round freeing herself from his grip but knew that without some sort of weapon her blows were going to have little impact.

Trying to calculate her position in the room Arya considered making a dash for her weapons. Or even trying to steal one from the audience. But the guards and their shock sticks were too close. The Rodian came again. The knife flashed in a wide arc forcing Arya back. He came again and again. Too late she realised his tactic was driving her towards the guards. She backed into one that grunted, grabbed her around the chest and bottom, before throwing her at the Rodian.

The creature immediately wrapped one of its long arms around her trapping her hands. It roared, and the crowd cried out with approval. The betting on the woman stopped. As Arya was dragged towards the edge of the pit, she fought her first instinct to tense and try and break the hold. The creature was too strong for that. Instead, she steadied her mind, took deep breaths allowing her body to relax.

So intent was the Rodian on claiming his prize he failed to register the subtle change in his captive.

“Submit or be thrown to the beast.” The Rodian hissed. Most of the crowd were clamouring for her to be fed to the beast. Arya remained silent. He moved her closer to the edge so her tiptoes could feel the drop.

At the right moment, she made her body go limp.

The Rodian had been bracing to hold her weight. Only that vanished. He overbalanced. Too late he realised he was to close to the edge of the pit. Too slowly he reacted, letting go of Arya as he windmilled his arms desperately trying to gain purchase on the side.

Arya dropped to the edge of the pit. Grabbing the side with one hand, she used the other to haul the already falling Rodian further off balance. He screamed and grappled, but it was to no avail. The creature fell.

Feeling the floor move Arya scrambled back into the room and rolled to safety. Before she could even think about jumping to her feet a guard was over her and shock stick was thrust into her body.

The shock knocked her unconscious.


	7. Slave Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya becomes Jabba's salve. But is it all part of her plan.
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Comments and Kudos make me glow :)

There was a slap on a face. A burning sensation on her body. Arya snapped her eyes open and braced ready to fight. But it was a blue-skinned Twi'lek female over her.

“Good you are awake.” The Twi’lek said in broken English. “Master Jabba wants to feed, and you are his new feeder.”

“What do you mean.” Arya allowed the room to come into focus. She was lying on a metal table in one of the palace chambers. Her skin was tingling all over and looking down she could see she was naked.

“You’ve had all the hairs burnt of your body.” A blue finger ran down the smooth skin of Arya’s arm. “Master Jabba prefers it that way.”

Realising she wasn’t restrained Arya forced herself to sit. As she did so she felt something around her neck and reaching up there was hard and cold metal band.

“It's your collar. It has a chain.” The Twi’lek held up and rattled a silver chain. “If you upset the Master he will shock you.” She showed Arya her own restraint. “It is better not to upset Master Jabba.” She shook her head.

Looking down at the rest of her body Arya could see it was slightly pinker than usual, as though she’d just got out of the bath. But as the Twi’let had said there was not a hair on her body.

“Come, Jabba waits for his dinner.” A guard has stepped up beside them. It grabbed the chain off the Twi’lek and yanked on it so hard Arya was pulled off the table. She only just had enough time to scramble to her feet before she was hauled out of the room and along the corridor to the throne room.

She didn’t know how long she’d been out, but the party still seemed to be in full swing. The pit was covered over again, and there were other Twi’leks on the dance floor swaying in a red mist to a hypnotic tune being played y the band. The partygoers didn’t seem as raucous as before and not noticing acknowledge Arya as she was presented to Jabba.

The slug-like creature seemed unaffected by the mist and singing as it looked over its newest slave before barking its order.

“Jabba says you will feed him.” C3PO pointed to the huge cauldron next to the disc. Arya was dragged over to it by the guard who pointed at the thick brown and green gloop which was bubbling away. The cauldron was so close to Jabba Arya thought it could easily have reached it. “Jabba likes the food from the bottom,” C3P0 added.

“Get in.” The guard shoved her closer to the cauldron.

“What?” While the cauldron was big enough but surely she’d misheard the guard.

“Get it and get Master Jabba his dinner.”

“You aren’t serious.” Arya peered again at the congealed substance that was giving off the smell of sour milk.

Jabba started barking.

“I think you better do as he says,” C3P0 said in an agitated voice. “Master Jabba is very hungry I’ve known him to eat slave girls.”

Not having time to digest the droids last words Arya found herself lifted by the guard and dumped into the cauldron.

The liquid was hot but not scolding. The smell intensified making her feel sick as she sank up to the top of her legs. It only took a few moments for Arya to realise there was something alive in the bottom of the pot that was now wrapping themselves around her legs.

“I’d advise you to get them quickly.” The golden droid said bending over to her. “They get hard to get off otherwise.”

“And I feed them to him?” Arya said. C3PO nodded.

Wondering if she was still in a nightmare Arya reached down before ripping the thick slimy fronds from her legs and lifting them towards Jabba’s eager face. The creature sucked greedily at the fronds, its tongue wrapping around her arms to get the juice off.

“Just keep going.” The droid said. “It will keep him happy.”

Arya did as suggested thankful it felt like the droid was on her side. She pulled more of the plant like fronds from her legs and the bottom while trying to keep her face from the gloop. The rest of her body was becoming saturated. But that seemed to be part of the feeding for Jabba. After every few mouthfuls, he would pull her near, and his tongue would lick the sludge from her body. Then, after he had given an enormous belch of rotten eggs and greeny brown fronds, Arya had to go back to scooping the food from the bottom of the pot.

The strange thing was it all became less loathsome after a while. The smell seemed less offensive, her head began to feel light, and the thick tongue on the top part of her body actually became pleasurable. Arya found herself pushing her breasts out to make sure his tongue cleaned them. She tried to shake herself into some kind of normality, but there was a fog in her head.

“It’s the mist and the music,” C3PO said as if reading her thoughts. “It’s purpose is to make everything seem pleasurable.  “Especially for you humans.”

As all the fronds were consumed, Arya was ordered to immerse herself up to her neck in the remaining gloop before stepping out next to Jabba so he could clean it off her body. Arms raised she slowly rotated as the thick tongue went to work. She caught herself moaning as her skin tingled with an enjoyable sensation. She was disappointed when Jabba pushed her away.

“What now?” Arya asked. She realised her voice had gone all dreamy and noted the music was dying away.

“The party is finished.” The droids voice sounded distant, and it wasn’t as harsh as it had been before. “You will sleep by Master Jabba. Watch out for the Money Lizard. It likes to clean the slaves too.”

Arya wasn’t sure what the droid meant as she was directed towards Jabba’s body where his huge tail was wrapped round in front of him. The guard told her she would sleep there and Arya found herself not caring as all she wanted to do is rest her head and allow the oblivion to take her.

As she settled her blurred vision allowed her to see the rest of the guests had either gone or were slumped over the tables. Arya saw where her weapons were hidden, but there seemed no chance of her getting to them even if she felt like it. The chain had been attached to one Jabba’s wrist. He’d already fallen asleep with a deep rumble emitting from his body every time he breathed.

Just before sleep consumed her, Arya felt something on her legs. She glanced down to see a strange face. The head was part fur and part scales but with big wide eyes. It crawled up her legs, stopping now and again to lean over and lick at the spots on her legs Jabba had missed.

It was with a hazy detachment Arya watch the creature work its way up her legs until it reached the top of the thighs. Her eyes closed as she felt the rough tongue between her legs. She moaned and involuntarily parted her legs.


	8. The Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

Arya had been trying to shake off the haze as people around her shouted at her but whatever drug has been in the mist had overtaken her completely. It wasn’t until the monkey lizard, Salacious, that was perched on her stomach, had plainly nipper her nipple that Arya was snapped back into the world.

She went to push the creature off her stomach. But it squealed, and Arya’s chained was yanked so hard she momentarily choked.

“I wouldn’t do that if I was you.” IT was the droid. “You already missed giving master Jabba his breakfast. He is not best pleased.”

“Where are we?”  Arya realised there was a warm sun visible through open windows to the left and right of them. There were guests around them, but it sounded as if the real party was happening above them.

“Why we are on the barge. Can’t you tell? Fresh prisoners for the Sarlaac. A horrible thing.”

“Why does he do it?” Arya adjusted herself to sit up a little more. Salacious remained on her stomach grinning at her. Remembering the sensations of the night before she shuddered.

“Why does Master Jabba do anything?” was all C3PO could say. He was beginning to annoy Arya.

There were fewer guards she noticed, and they seemed distracted as though they were allowed a good time. But more importantly, she wasn’t far from her second stash of weapons if she could only get the opportunity to free herself from the chain. There was some shouting from above.

“Oh my, it appears we are nearing the pit.”

The disc they were on hovered across the floor until it moved closer to one of the windows. There it settled so they had a good view of the massive pit in the desert coming into view. IT would have almost been impossible to see from a distance. Arya wondered how many creatures were swallowed up as they tumbled in unseen. The entrance was like a funnel only there were tentacles and looked like razor-sharp teeth all around.

As well as their own barge there were others skimming over the sand. Some smaller ones with joyriders while another two were lumbering vehicles ladened with party goers not important enough for Jabba’s barge.

The music grew louder as they came to a halt and there was stamping of feet.

Salacious started jumping down upon her stomach until the creature was on top of her thighs. Arya moved so she could rise to her knees easing the lizard-monkey to the floor. Salacious, distracted by what was going on outside hopped off her onto the side of the boat so he could get a better view.

Even Jabba was distracted; leaning forward and barking orders.

Across the pit, one of the other barges had stopped, and Arya saw a group of prisoners, mainly human, grouped together in chains and eased towards a long walkway extended over the pit.

After trying in vain to find a weakness in her collar Arya check out the chain to see if there was something she could do to free it from Jabba’s wrist. It was doubtful unless he was dead. Or she chopped his arm off. The barge lurched to the side as all the guests moved to watch the spectacle of the prisoners one by one being prodded along the walkway.

Arya saw a guard press up nearby. He wasn't carrying a prod, but there was a blaster at its side. Climbing to her feet, Arya stepped off the platform so she could lean out of the window. No one reacted so she edged along towards the guard as far as her chain would let her. He was still too far aware. Aryra stuck out her bottom on bent over before looking round seductively at the guard. She caught his eyes, his tongue licked his lips, and he stepped towards her. Pushing her backside towards him as far as she could Arya waited for the feel of him against her.

It came a moment later, and she reacted.

Spinning around Arya released the blaster from its hold and span it, so it was in her grip. Then she fired point blank into the guard's belly. Before anyone else could react Arya pressed the barrel of the blaster against her chain and shot twice. The first deflected off the metal but the second burst through the chain just as Jabba pulled it.

Another guard reacted. But his clumsy shot missed, and Arya hit him with the return fire.

Then she sprinted across the floor as another blaster was fired towards her, before using a table to leap over to the side of the barge that contained her three items. She blasted away the panel not wanting to waste time prising it open. Inside were two small round objects and another, smaller blaster.

She turned, let off three more shots which took down two more guards before retrieving her items. Jabba was already moving away on his disc. But Arya had other ideas.

She leapt back over the tables and landing deftly on Jabba’s back. Ducking low to avoid another shot. Jabba barked for them to stop shooting and tried to shake her off but Arys executed a perfect jump that brought her right up to his disgusting face.

“I’ve got something else for you Jabba.”

She fired her blaster at his body and though the hide was still to think for it to penetrate the pain made Jabba open his mouth allowing Arya to drop in one of the metal balls. As she let go she flicked a tiny switch and leapt aside.

She was already out of the room when the dull explosion ripped apart the insides of the slug. She didn’t turn around to see what sort of mess it had made.  There was little resistance on her way down to the hold to find pods where she found one worker who looked as though he was preparing to flee. Give me your cloak. The dark haired man looked at her with a puzzled expression for a moment before acknowledging her nudity. He whipped off his grey cloak and threw it at her before leaping onto the nearest race pod.

Letting him go Arya threw on her cloak and did the same. After firing up the engine, she flicked the switch on her final metal ball, tossed it as far back into the hold as she could before racing out into the desert.

Moments before she heard the explosion there was a pain in her shoulder and the sound of muttering. Turning Aryra saw Salacious clinging onto her back. Behind him, the hold was torn apart by the explosion causing the barge to list.

AS the barge listed two guards manning a large blaster at the front opened fire. The shots screamed passed Arya who had to ignore the monkey Lizard clinging to her and push the speeder to full throttle. Up ahead the other speeder became a ball of fire and black smoke. Arya banked and moved as close to the sand as she dared. The pain from Salacious claws grew as he held on.

Blaster shots tore up the sand and showered the speeder. Arya banked again seeing dunes ahead that would provide some cover. But even before she reached the shots stopped. Another glance over her shoulder showed her the barge was slowly descending into Sarlaac’s pit. Guards and guests were jumping from the decks trying to make the dunes.

Most failed and were swallowed up by the creature.

Aryra let out a whoop of joy and relief. Jabba the Hutt.

Now all she had to so was find somewhere to stop and deal with Salcious. She was sure she’d read that Monkey Lizards made great eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done.
> 
> Please comment who you would like to see on Arya's kill list of all time and I'll some more of her taking out the worst villains in the Universe. Is there anyone our brave assassin can't take out.
> 
> Please check out my other works and thanks for reading


End file.
